videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum Lupin
Platinum Lupin is a role-playing, platform game that is inspired by Mega Man. This game contains platform-levels and unique battles. This game is published by unknown. Story Grandfather Arselin created a massive army with teenagers known as the Shadow Lupins to take world domination. By creating suits and top hats, he can brainwashed these teenagers in his control. It was successful until his death by the hands of a traitor and his own student, Platinum Lupin. With his commander, Legion, taking his position for Arselin's death request; Legion send his other Lupin's to find 10 Oueen Elizabeth's gems. Platinum Lupin must stop the other Lupins to save the world and freeing the teenagers. Characters Other Characters and info are coming soon Main Characters *'Platinum Lupin' - Lupin #000. He was a former member of the Shadow Lupins, turned himself into a Light Lupin. Killed Grandfather Arselin for changing his heart and saving for the ones he loves. Use his weapon called, Platinum Blastblade *'General Greg Amonda' - Responsible for Eric's missions. Was good friend of Eric since his changes. Supportive Charcters *'Leah Amonda' - Kind-caring person and Eric's lover. Antogonists Shadow Lupins - They're thieves of evil that were teenagers brainwashed by Grandfather Arselin. They're wearing black suits and black top hat which were the cause of the mind control. The only one that can stop them is Platinum Lupin. He can uses his powers to stop the mind control which causes the suit and hat aparted from the body and turning into a ghost. Night Lupins - They're advanced versions of Shadow Lupins. To make them become a Night Lupins is to merge from any objects, weapons, artifacts, or animal parts. Their appearance added a v-neck trench coat. Grandfather Arselin made them special as he created over 200 of them. However, Night Lupins has a special power. They can summon their own minions based on what object they merge. *'Cane Lupin' - Lupin #010 and a Male. Merge with a cane. He leads the mission on finding the gems. Reponsible for finding the Elizabeth's Diamond. He equips with a cane that turns into a musket and a sword. Controls the Entertainer Minions. *'Bow Lupin' - Lupin #21 and a Female. Merge with a bow and arrow. She is an assasin that hides in the nighttime. Responsible for finding the Elizabeth's Cobalt. She equips a bow called "Bow of Silence". Controls the Archer Minions. *'Sword Lupin' - Lupin #15 and a Male. Merge with an England Sword. Cane Lupin's right hand man. Responsible for finding the Elizabeth's Ruby. He equips with a sword called "Dark Slasher". Controls the Swordsman Minions. *'Umbrella Lupin' - Lupin #47 and a Female. Merge with an Umbrella. Cane Lupin's favorite servant and has a secret crush on him. Responsible for finding the Elizabeth's Sapphire. She equips with an umbrella and has the power of water. Controls the Rain Minions. *'Spear Lupin' - Lupin #17 and a Male. Merge with a spear. Very aggresive when it comes to battle. Responsible for finding the Elizabeth's Topaz. He equips a spear. Controls the Spearman Minions. *'Boomerang Lupin' - Lupin #33 and a Female. Merge with a boomerang. Very quick and active. Responisible for finding the Elizabeth's Jade. She equips a boomerang called "Wind Slicer" and has the power of wind. Controls the Slicer Minions. *'Wolf Lupin' - Lupin #105 and a Male. Merge with a Silver Wolf. Very aggressive and ruthless. Responsible for finding the Elizabeth's Amber. He equips with metal claws like Wolverine. Controls the Berserk Minions. *'Hammer Lupin' - Lupin #30 and a Male. Merge with a Sledgehammer. Cane Lupin's bodyguard. Responsible *'Molotov Lupin' - Lupin #88 and a